fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PreCure Power❣
PreCure Power❣ is a Usagi's first franchise. It is the next generation of Pretty Cure from former(FWPC to GPPC). Plot A young girl named Amanogawa Twinkle is ready to attend PreCure Junior High,a school for the next generation of Pretty Cure. Her adventure begins when an evil school called Dark Junior High tries to turn the school into a landmark. To save their school,Twinkle and her friends must use their talents to make the school go rise. Characters Main Students *Amanogawa Twinkle/Cure KiraKira-is a girl who has a passion for modeling and dreams to become a succesful model like her mom. She is freshmen of the school and the lead character. Her alter ego is Cure KiraKira. *Kurumi Marine/Cure MizuMizu-is Twinkle's best friend and first partner. She dreams to be a successful designer like her mom and she and Twinkle work together to fulfill their dreams since their dreams are fashion related. Her alter ego is Cure MizuMizu. *Hanasaki Blossom/Cure HanaHana-is a shy young girl who loves flowers and is the third member of the group. Blossom dreams to be a botanist and works hard to fulfill that dream and even gives Marine tips for her outfits. Her alter ego is Cure HanaHana. *Hojo Melody/Cure UtaUta-another girl from the same school who mostly entertains her friends. She dreams to be a pianist like her mom and loves eating her cousin's sweets. Her alter ego is Cure UtaUta. *Mishou Egret/Cure TsubaTsuba-is the school secretary who is also the fifth member of the group. She dreams to be an artist like her mom. Her alter ego is Cure TsubaTsuba. *Momozone Peach/Cure MomoMomo-a very quite good dancer. She is the sixth member of the group and dreams to become a proffesional dancer and gives Twinkle advices when modeling. Her alter ego is Cure MomoMomo. Main Mascots *Hosshizora Happy/SutaSuta-is Twinkle's mascot partner. She dreams to become a picture book author like her mom. Her alter ego is SutaSuta a play to the word Star. *Tsukikage Crescent/WataWata-is Marine's mascot partner. He dreams to be well something what her mom would want him to be and is very shy. His alter ego is WataWata a play to the word Water. *Myoundouin Sunshine/RozuRozu-a young girl who dreams to protect her family someday. She is very girly a contrast to her mother. Her alter ego is RozuRozu a play to the word Rose. *Minamino Rhythm/ShapuShapu-is a talented baker at school like her mom. Rhythm dreams to reach fame as a baker,and even lets Melody try all her sweets to judge it. Her alter ego is ShapuShapu a play to the word Sharp. *Hyuuga Bud/FuraiFurai-a young boy who seems to harbor feelings for Egret's older sister. Bud is a playboy but is very serious when it comes to family situations which his family carries. His akter ego is FuraiFurai a play to the word Fly. *Higashi East/FureFure-a young boy from Labyrinth who dreams to well also perform on stage like his cousine West. East is very close to Peach and will do anything to save her. His alter ego is FureFure a play to the word Fresh. Category:Fan Series